csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
David Caruso
David Caruso is een Amerikaanse acteur en producer, meest bekend om zijn rollen in misdaadseries. Hij speelde de rol van Horatio Caine in CSI: Miami. Vroegere Leven David is geboren in Forest Hills Gardens, Queens, New York City als zoon van Joan, een bibliothecaris, en Charles Caruso, een tijdschriften- en kranten editor. Hij is van Italiaanse en Ierse afkomst en is Rooms-Katholiek opgevoed. David ging naar de Our Lady Queen of Martyrs Catholic School in Forrest Hills. Hij ging later naar de Archbischop Molloy High School in Brianwood waar hij in 1974 afstudeerde. Carrière Jaren '80 Zijn eerste verschijning in een film was in de film "Getting Wasted" als Danny. David bracht zijn meeste tijd daarna door in bijrollen, in films als "First Blood", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "Blue City", "Thiefs of Heart" en "China Girl". David verscheen ook in "Twins" en "Hudson Hawk". Op televisie had hij een terugkerende rol als Tommy Mann, the bendeleider van "The Shamrocks" in "Hill Street Blues". Hij verscheen ook in 2 afleveringen van "Crime Story". Jaren '90 David had bijrollen in de misdaadfilms "Kings of New York" (1990) en "Mad Dog an Glory" (1992). David's eerste betekenisvolle rol was in 1993 als Rechercheur John Kelly in de serie "NYPD Blue", waarvoor hij een Golden Globe Award kreeg. Daarnaast noemde TV Guide David een van de 6 nieuwe acteurs om naar te kijken in het seizoen 1993-1994. Hij haalde het nieuws toen hij de serie het jaar daarna verliet om een film carrière achterna te gaan, maar het lukte hem niet om zichzelf neer te zetten als de leidende man ondanks zijn verschijning in de misdaadthriller "Kiss of Death". Hij verscheen ook in "Jade" wat flopte. In 1997 keerde David weer terug naar tv als de ster van de CBS rechtenserie "Michael Hayes" waarin hij een New Yorkse federale aanklager speelde. Het kwam voor 1 seizoen op tv. Jaren '00 David keerde terug bij de film in de bijrol als Russell Crowe's huurling in de film "Proof of Life" in 2000. In 2001 had hij de hoofdrol in de horrorfilm "Session 9". Tussen 2002 en 2012 speelde hij de rol van Horatio Caine in de populaire CSI spin-off CSI: Miami. Hij was de eerste acteur in de franchise die als dezelfde personage in alle 3 de CSI series te zien was. In CSI: Miami was David bekend om het frequent gebruiken van one-liners die in deze tijd actueel waren, waarbij hij zijn zonnebril opzet. David's zonnebril en one-liners waren vaak belachelijk gemaakt in "The Soup" door de host Joel McHale. Filmografie Films *Without Warning (1980) - Tom *Getting Wasted (1980) - Danny *An Officer and a Gentleman (1982) - Topper Daniels *First Blood (1982) - Mitch *Thief of Hearts (1984) - Buddy Calamara *Blue City (1986) - Joe Rayford *China Girl (1987) - Mercury *Twins (1988) - Al Greco *King of New York (1990) - Dennis Gilley *Hudson Hawk (1991) - Kit Kat *Mad Dog and Glory (1993) - Mike *Kiss of Death (1995) - Jimmy Kilmartin *Jade (1995) - David Corelli *Cold Around the Heart (1997) - Ned Tash *Body Count (1998) - Hobbs *Swirlee (2000) - Mr. Softy's huisgenoot *Proof of Life (2000) - Dino *Session 9 (2001) - Phil *Black Point (2002) - John Hawkins TV-Shows *CHiPS (1983) - Charlie *T.J. Hooker (1983) - Russ Jennings *The Paper Chase (1983) - Bennett *Hill Street Blues (1981-1983) - Shamrock/Tommy Mann *The First Olympics: Athens 1896 (1984) - James Connolly *Crime Story (1986-1988) - Johnny O'Donnell *H.E.L.P. (1990) - Officier Frank Sordoni *NYPD Blue (1993-1994) - Det. John Kelly *Michael Hayes (1997-1998) - Michael Hayes *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) - Horatio Caine *CSI: NY (2005) - Horatio Caine *CSI: Miami (2002-2012) - Horatio Caine TV-Films *Crazy Times (1981) - Bobby Shae *For Love and Honor (1983) - Rusty Burger *Into the Homeland (1987) - Ryder *Parker Kane (19900 - Joey Torregrossa *Rainbow Drive (1990) - Larry Hammond *Mission of the Shark: The Saga of the U.S.S. Indianapolis (1991) - Wilkes *Judgment Day: The John List Story (1993) - Politie Chef Bob Richland *Gold Coast (1997) - Maguire *Deadlocked (2000) - Ned Stark Bron *IMDB David Caruso *CSI Wikia David Caruso Categorie:Acteurs